There has been an increase in the popularity of sportboard-based activity throughout the world. Sportboards may include surfboards, kite boards, snowboards, wind surfboards, stand-up paddleboards, sit-upon kayaks, etc. Enthusiasts of these sports have preferences in their choice of sportboard, and desire to travel to various locales to participate in their chosen activity using their own sportboard.
The various locales may be quite a distance away, and could often be in remote locations. Travel to these locales may require various transportation modalities such as airplanes, railroads, buses, and other forms of transportation that may limit the size of luggage pieces and/or charge excessive premiums for oversize luggage. The typical single piece sportboard may exceed the travel restrictions set by the transportation provider. Additionally, the size of a single-piece sportboard may be unwieldy to handle in crowded transportation facilities.
Sectional surfboards have been described, but the known techniques joining the sections unfavorably impact the performance of the surfboard. These prior techniques may add too much weight to the surfboard, may stiffen the central region of the surfboard, and may not prevent independent movement at the section seams during use. These problems may reduce, or even destroy, the performance characteristics of the surfboard.